Scura or Scota “Scotty and Nyota” Via Bones
by Andalusia25
Summary: Montgomery Scot and Nyota Uhura are a couple now and McCoy is the first to know. This is to go along with the other to “Via Bones” stories and I am a HUGE fan of Nyota and Scotty pairings!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek characters nor do I make any money off of this writing.**

**Summary: Montgomery Scot and Nyota Uhura are a couple now and McCoy is the first to know.**

**Scura "Scotty and Nyota" Via Bones**

**This is to go along with the other to "Via Bones" stories and I am a HUGE fan of Nyota and Scotty pairings **

When Nyota Uhura and Spock had broken up shortly after the Nero attack all those many months ago, no one had really been surprised. After all, Spock had just lost his planet and his mother. Bones had actually felt bad for Spock, but he sure the hell didn't let anyone know that. He did, however, show open sympathy to Nyota. But Nyota was a strong woman and she knew the relationship she had with Spock was not meant to last forever, still though, it ate at Bones' to know that the most gorgeous woman in Star Fleet was now single. Through the years, Sulu had Chekov and Jim had Spock, but Nyota was alone on the long voyage aboard the Enterprise. The sappy-hearted doctor had been convinced that it wouldn't be long before some young, handsome man swept Ny right off her feet. But as the years wore on, Bones was beginning to lose that conviction.

Montgomery 'Scotty' Scot had to be the most accident prone man, next Jim Kirk, in the entire galaxy. He was in the Med Bay nearly as much as he was in Engineering or at least that is what Bones would shout whenever the Scot came in to be treated for yet another wound. He was constantly trying to upgrade the engines to make the Enterprise that much faster and better than the rest of the Fleet. Bones knew that Scotty's heart was in the right place, but it was his mind that seemed to be on permanent vacation. So, when the balding Scotsman was drug in by two Engineering Ensigns with burns over his hands and face shortly after the end of Alpha shift, Bones was neither surprised nor sympathetic. "Scotty, what have I told you 'bout working on the dilithium chambers without proper protective equipment?! Keesner you are in trouble too! I'd hide where ever that scrawny little ass'll fit 'cause I _will _be comin' lookin' for you!" Bones growled his threat as Keesner went running out of the door with the two Ensigns. They just dumped Scotty in his arms and took off. The engineering crew was only afraid of one thing – a mad Dr. McCoy.

Scotty groaned as Bones and the ever faithful Nurse Chapel helped him onto the biobed. "It wasn't his fault. I didnae realize that this would be the end result." He fell back onto the bed. Both of his arms, chest and face were covered in the burns and the nearly worthless material Star Fleet wrapped them in and call it a uniform was singed into the wounds as well.

Bones grimaced as he began cutting off his uniform, gently lifting it away from his body. The burns were mostly second degree, which meant they would hurt like a bitch. Chapel was preparing the burn kit they had nick-named 'Scotty's Personal Treatment Tray'. "One would hope that the Chief Engineer of the Enterprise wouldn't just burn himself to a crisp on purpose. You know the drill, this is goin' to sting." Bones slowly pulled the chard material away from the burnt skin flushing it with lukewarm saline. Chapel was administering hypos full of anti-inflammatories, antibiotics and pain meds. "Why don't you ever come in here with a small first degree burn or just a little cut? No, you have to come in here with second degree burns that hurt the worst! I did _not_ like the burn unit in residency and you make me re-live it over and over." Bones was trying to keep Scotty's attention off of his attempt to be gentle at getting the uniform completely off with the jibes, but he was clutching the sides of the biobed so hard, Bones was afraid he would rip it apart.

As soon as the uniform came off, Bones' began cleaning the wounds, Scotty hissed in pain a few times. Chapel knew that he would need to concentrate, so she took over the task of navigating the conversation with their patient. "So, Scotty, word has it that the Enterprise might have competition for the love of your life. Who is the lucky woman?" Chapel still handed the necessary supplies to Bones without missing a beat.

Scotty sighed. "Eh, she might." Scotty even chuckled (it must be love or some damn good pain meds). "I dunnae think that I have a chance with her though, Nurse Chapel. I believe I will have ta love her from afar." Because Scotty was not around too many women, he suddenly was stuck with an idea, gotta love that pain med. "Chapel, you are a lass." Chapel raised her eyebrows with a look of 'no shit' but nodded politely in agreement. "How would you want a man ta go about winning yer heart?" Scotty's accent was becoming much thicker (defiantly the pain med).

Bones had laughed at the question, but Chapel had shut him up with a stern look. "Scotty, I do believe that I would rather him be himself than try to do anything outrageous. If this mystery woman can't love you for who you are, then she doesn't deserve you." Her words had sent Scotty off to slumber with a smile on his face and a mumble of 'oh, she do'.

Finally the wounds were cleaned and the patient resting, well he was in a medication induced REM cycle. "I believe that man has nearly become numb to burns. If he were anyone else he would have been screaming with pain, but what does our love-struck CEO do? He falls asleep dreaming of this mystery woman." Bones shook his head as he and Chapel cleaned up their supplies. He had to hand it to the man; he never once cried out in pain no matter the wound or came to the Med Bay unless it was absolutely necessary. Scotty was a good man and Bones took pride in keeping him healthy. The CEO would be spending the night in Med Bay just so the CMO could keep an eye on him. Because if he had been released, he would go right back to what he had been doing that gave him the burns to begin with, damn stubborn Scot.

With one more check on Scotty's vitals, Bones was off to catch up on paperwork. It had not been an eventful week so the CMO had time to keep up with all the regulation standard paperwork that came with his title. He had to update several Medical Records on away mission accidents, vaccinations and various different precautionary medical treatments. Bones had decided that being a ship's physician was like being an ER MD, Surgeon and Internist all in the same office with a touch of Psychiatry thrown in. Once the paperwork was done, Bones made his way around Med Bay. He had a few patients with different aliments, but nothing major. As he checked on the Lieutenant with the flu, he heard a sweet voice singing.

Intrigued, Bones followed the voice; it was coming from Scotty's room. The words were Scottish, but the voice was not male. So, that meant it was not Scotty doing his usually doped-up version of his childhood songs. Bones peeked around the corner to see Nyota Uhura sitting on the edge of the bed singing the sweet tune, holding Scotty's hand loosely around the bandages while he slept. His face was lax with just a hit of a smile while she sang the beautiful song. Though Bones had no idea what the words were, he could hear the loving emotion in her tone. To be truthful, Bones was really surprised to see Ny at Scotty's bedside. He knew they were friends but this seemed to be much deeper than just friendship. Could this be Scotty's mystery woman? Bones began thinking back about the different social events on and for the Enterprise during the first half of their five-year mission. Well, he would be damned: Scotty and Ny were always either dancing or sharing a table at every one of them. He was really surprised he had not seen it earlier. Scotty was head over heels in love with Ny and from the sound of Ny's song, she was just as crazy about him.

As Nyota finished the last note of the song, she bent and placed a small gentle kiss on Scotty's red lips. "Scotty, when they told me that you had got hurt I just had to come and check on you. You're always getting hurt and if you were awake you would be telling me that this was nothing to be worried over, but I do worry over you. Don't you know how much I love you?" Bones could hear the tears in Ny's voice.

Bones turned to leave as he heard Scotty's reply. "I do now, lassie."

Ny laughed softly. "Oh Scotty, you have so many burns, does it hurt?"

Scotty cleared his throat. "With such a pretty lady's love, I feel nothing but happiness. Of course Bones' pain meds donnae hurt either, ya know." Who knew Scotty was as big of a sap as Bones?

"I'm glad Scotty, because I do love you. I have now for the longest time." Nyota answered shyly.

"That's a really good thing because I love you too."

Bones made his way back to his office, pouring himself a glass of bourbon. He always enjoyed hearing love come out into the open. He went back to updating several more PADDs that Chapel had left him before turning in for the night. He made one last check on Scotty and Nyota before making his way to his quarters. He found Scotty sound asleep having made room in the bed for Nyota to lay with him. He dimmed the lights further, turning to leave the new couple in peace.

"Bones?" He heard Nyota whisper.

"Yes?" He turned, he was just a little surprised at her acknowledging his presence.

"I always wondered how it was you were never surprised like everyone else when a new couple would finally announce they were an item, now I know. You are a voyeuristic sneaky-little devil." Nyota replied with her usually quick sliver tone. "But, we all love you." Her confession was heartfelt.

Bones smiled in the semi-darkness. "Get some sleep, I'm sure once Scotty is well rested you'll be making up for lost time." Bones smiled as he left the Med Bay. Finally, the confessions had come full circle.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**Ok, so this is the third installment of the Via Bones trilogy. I am pretty sure.**

**Please hit the review button and tell me what you think!**

**~Anda**


End file.
